Future Wolves
by WhereWeBelong
Summary: So it's pretty much a normal day at the ARC and there's another anomaly. The team head out and find themselves at a deserted construction site. What they find there - and what comes of it - is not what they were expecting...
1. Chapter 1

**Anomaly Research Centre**

**ARC**

Chapter 1

The alarm blared, and everyone in the building reacted immediately with trained precision. A young woman raced to the large computer in the middle of the main room, her hair tied back into a stylish bun as she looked to the multiple screens and began to click away on the keyboard, the alarm silenced and the red lights dimmed to nothing. However, things were not back to normal. No.

There was an anomaly out there.

Five people were more active than the others were, rushing towards the computer and collecting their 'black boxes', tracking devices that held all their necessary information. **"What's happening, Jess?" **The most authoritive of the group asked. Meet Matt Anderson, 33 years old zoologist and team leader. He looked to the girl sitting at the computer as he clipped on his black box and waited for her reply, eyebrows knitted into a deep frown. **"Anomaly alert. Construction site not far from here," **Jessica Parker, field coordinator, began to type fiercely, the concentration showing on her face as she continued to speak. She acted as liaison between the ARC and the field through the earpiece. Being brilliant at computer skills, she also set out routes, kept an eye on CCTV and sent out back up or medics when needed, along with other various jobs. Not to mention, being able to be in the field despite being only 20. **"All information downloaded to your black boxes." **As well as talking to the team around her, she was also briefing every soldier on stand by through an earpiece. The core team turned without another word and broke into a run, all of them heading to the two black trucks parked in the garage.

Driving out of the tunnel, Matt swung a hard left and hit the accelerator as he pulled out onto the main road. Sitting in the passenger seat was Captain Becker, 27 years old and the man in charge of all the soldiers as well as looking after the others in the core team. He had one hand on the door and the other around his EMD (Electro Muscular Disruption). And, in the back seat, sat Emily Merchant, 29 years old. She was originally from the 1869 but left to travel through the anomalies with a group of people just like her: Lost. A while back, Emily and two other travellers wandered into modern time. Charlotte died there due to lack of medical care and Ethan disappeared, only to be found later after trying to kill Emily. He blamed her for the death of Charlotte, who he had cared for deeply. Unfortunately, Ethan escaped and kidnapped Emily, trying to kill her again. It was then discovered that all he wanted was to be left alone, and that he was actually the younger brother of Danny, the former leader and member of the A.R.C team, his real name being Patrick. Patrick escaped through an anomaly and Danny followed.

Then there came the matter of the second truck that was tailing Matt's. The driver would be Abby Maitland, 26 years old and one of the few people who were part of the original ARC team. Having been working as a zookeeper before meeting the team, she is an expert in animal behaviour and is in charge of looking after the creatures that get stuck in our time. Then there is Connor Temple. Despite being only 29, he is the brains of the team, and can come across as an idiot at times. Another member of the original team, Connor was the student of Professor Nick Cutter who was Danny's predecessor until he was shot by his insane wife, Helen. Helen planned to wipe out the human race by stopping our evolution in its tracks by going through multiple anomalies. She spent a lot of time in the future, a deserted place with only predators and giant bugs to inhabit it. Not somewhere you would want to go willingly. There, Helen discovered some future technology that allowed her to open anomalies at the touch of a button. And, by using this same technology, Danny, Connor and Abby managed to follow Helen and stop her.

But, after getting injured, Connor had to stay behind with Abby to look after him while Danny went ahead to stop Helen. The anomaly device had died so there only hope was to follow the scientist. Thanks to a raptor that followed him through, Danny managed to stop her but was too late to get back through the anomaly before it closed. Abby and Connor were also trapped and, although Becker arranged many rescue operations, they were never found.

Not until a year later, that is.

The pair found Helen's anomaly device and managed to get it working, resulting in them returning to modern time. And, despite a Spinosaurus that followed them through, Abby and Connor returned safely.

Emily had returned to her own time by now but she didn't really fit in there. She stayed by her husband's side but knew she didn't belong there. Around this time, a velociraptor escaped into the past, killing many people, and earning the name 'Jack the Ripper', as everyone thought it was a human being that had attacked all those people. Despite this, Emily knew that something was wrong and investigated herself. This is what brought her back to the team. Following the velociraptor through the anomaly was Matt. He encountered Emily and, after stopping the raptor and helping Emily escape Bedlam, he managed to persuade her to come back and join the ARC team.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride was quiet in both cars and rather short. They soon arrived and after unloading the necessary equipment, including Connor's own invention: anomaly-locking mechanism, the team entered the construction site while powering up their EMDs. _**Matt. I've shut down work at the site and I've got CCTV for the surrounding area. **_Jess explained through the earpiece, her gaze fixed on the black and white CCTV footage on the computer screen back at the ARC. **"Good work, Jess" **Matt replied, a frown still fixed on his face as he swept his gaze around the site. It was getting pretty dark outside. **"So where's this anomaly?" **He asked, glancing over his shoulder at the four people behind him. Abby and Emily were in the middle, Becker and Connor bringing up the rear.

That was all it took for things to descend into chaos.

Something large slammed into Matt's body, pinning him to the ground with what seemed to be large paws. Claws dug into his shoulders for a mere moment before the creature disappeared again, the only sound being that of Matt's laboured breathing. Emily was at his side within moments, her young face creased with worry and fear. **"What the hell was that!" **He scrambled to his feet and retrieved his EMD, worry showing on his face for once. In all the time he had been here, it was very rare when a creature just launched itself at him, or anyone in the team for that matter. _**Matt! Are you OK? **_Jess's voice was shaky as she spoke through the earpiece, frozen in her chair as she awaited a response. **"Matt's fine. Where's back-up!" **Beckett questioned, a finger on his earpiece as he turned his back to the group to look around. He groaned as it was explained to him that the back up in question had got stuck in a traffic jam. Cursing under his breath, the soldier turned to face the team again, switching his EMDs torch as everyone else followed suit. Despite the short drive, it had already been late evening when they had left the ARC. At this rate, it would be pitch black within the hour.

It was then that the growling began.

It was a sound that vibrated through the concrete floor and caused the hairs on the back of Matt's neck to stand on end. The creature returned, its eyes glowing fluorescent in the torchlight as it paced back and forth in the shadows, studying its prey. **"This is not good…" **Connor whispered, being the one person to point out the obvious. The team backed up a few steps but the beast followed them step for step until it was completely out of the shadows. It looked like a wolf, but it was twice the size of any of the wolves any of them had ever seen on the TV or in a zoo. Its black pelt helped it to blend in with the darkness as it began to pace again, an agitated fashion to the way it walked. **"It's a male" **Abby pointed out, her face devoid of any emotion as she kept her gaze fixed on the beast.

This was when it froze, crouching down low as it glared at the five humans through emerald green eyes. His muscles bunched up and then he leapt, jaws open and teeth bared.

It looked like it was over for the ARC team.

But then the wolf was thrown out of the way, landing on the concrete floor in a crumpled heap. Even from where he was, Matt could hear the bone in at least one of the beast's legs break. It took him a moment to realise what everyone else was staring at. That being the silver pelted wolf now standing in front of them. It was obvious by the way the wolf held itself, strong but in a slightly feminine way, that it was female. The she-wolf took one glance at the crumpled heap that was her unconscious opponent before turning her hazel gaze to glare at the humans standing before her. **"We need to show her that we're no threat… We need to submit…"** Abby whispered, lowering down on one knee and averting her gaze from the creature. Slowly, everyone else knelt down in turn and lowered their heads. Matt raised his gaze after a few moments to see the she-wolf dip her head, something that looked like a sign of agreement.

Unfortunately, the soldiers then arrived.

There was a blast from one of the EMDs and it hit the wolf in the side, a sharp yelp erupting from her maw. That surprise soon changed to anger as she leapt at the soldier who had fired, landing squarely on top of him. He didn't have a chance.

Standing to her full height, the fae looked around at the other soldiers, growling as she challenged any of them to defy her. Blood dripped from her maw, showing that she was just as feral as she was docile. **"Get down on your knees and look away from her!" **Becker commanded, his voice hushed but still powerful. Of course, the soldiers did as they were told. It was only then that the she-wolf relaxed, her fur lying flat on her back as she studied the group of humans. Matt slowly stood up, relieved that the creature gave no objection to it. _**Matt! What's going on! **_Jess's voice sounded through the earpiece, as frantic as ever. Connor rose to his feet after Matt, casting a sideways glance at Abby as she did the same. **"Jess… I really need you to shut up…" **Matt muttered, his voice low as he spoke to the young woman who sat frozen behind multiple computer screens. Jess hated it when she didn't know what was going on. It made her worry more and panic quicker. Tapping her fingers against the keyboard without actually pressing a button, she stayed silent and tried to see if there was any possibility of there being a camera in the construction site. _Probably not… _She thought, brushing her fingers through her brown, shoulder length hair.

Meanwhile, Matt was wracking through his brains to try and figure out why he felt there was something wrong with what he saw before him. The wolves were big, but there were only two. Wolves usually travelled in packs. Groaning softly, he studied the she-wolf from where he stood as she did the same to him. Two opponents sizing eachother up. Emily slowed to a halt by his side without him having noticed her approach. He gave her a reassuring smile before returning to what he had been doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just when he thought he had the answer, Matt's attention was grasped by something in the corner of his eye. Everyone turned to look to the left, including the she-wolf. It was then that the wolves revealed themselves. Not just one or two, but a whole pack of the oversized canines. It became obvious that they were neither strangers nor friends to the wolf standing a few feet from him, for she bared her teeth and snarled at the oncoming threat, a warning for them not to come any closer.

But none stopped.

"**This is getting out of hand…" **Matt muttered to himself, cursing when he realised he had said it aloud and that Emily had heard. Using a hand signal, he commanded everyone to back away very slowly. When they were a safe distance away, Becker pulled out one of his bigger guns from the truck and aimed it at one of the wolves. **"Don't"** Abby warned, lowering the gun with her hand. **"If you shoot, they'll lose whatever focus is holding them altogether… It'll become a bloodbath" **She explained, her eyes narrowing as she challenged Becker to retort with one of his soldier remarks. Thankfully, he obeyed and lowered his gun so that it was still in his hands, but by his side. The attention of every single person was then focused on the growing tension between the wolves and the creatures began to pick up on the most common emotion between the crowd: Anxiety. This made them nervous, shifting their weight if they were standing still or pacing back and forth as they waited for something to happen.

Then all hell broke loose.

It was like someone had set every wolf on fire. The pack all surged forward at once and closed the gap between them and the lone wolf in seconds. Now, Matt decided, was then they needed to step in. **"Becker. We need to stop this. Now." **Matt instructed, grabbing his EMD and aiming at it one of the many wolves. Multiple shots went off at once and multiple wolves went down. It took the team a while before they had the situation remotely under control and by that time, half the wolves were knocked out. As soon as it was safe, Abby broke into a flat out run as she made her way to the middle of the fight. **"Damn it!" **She cursed, kneeling down next to the bloody form of the she-wolf. **"We need to get her back to the ARC, **_**now,**_**" **Matt stated, coming up behind Abby with his EMD in hand. **"As for the rest of them, they can go home"**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time the wolves were all back through the anomaly, it was pitch black and the only source of light was that of the full moon and the EMD torches. The she-wolf was tied down to a trailer as she was too big to fit into the truck, and the same happened to the broken male.

The ride back to the ARC seemed longer somehow and it was silent as usual. The two wolves were brought into the ARC where Abby immediately set to work patching them up. She kept them in different rooms for safety reasons, each one lying on two operating beds that had to be used together as the wolves were pretty big.

When that was done, most were heading home or packing up stuff. Abby and Connor were nearly in the elevator that led down to the garage when the alarm blared. However, this was a different alarm. This was the sound that told everyone that there was a creature on the loose in the ARC. **"It's one of those wolves, she's gotten out." **Jess explained, looking a little flustered as she struggled to keep track of the creature on the map of the ARC showing on one of the computer screens. **"She's fast," **Matt stated, retrieving his EMD while throwing one to Becker who caught it with ease. **"Let's go." **The duo was nearly halfway through the search when the warning light dimmed and then went off.

"**Jess, did you switch off the alarm?" **Matt asked, a deep frown creasing his face as he looked up and down the corridor. _**No. According to this, there is no longer any creature incursion in the ARC. **_Jess replied, the confusion obvious in her voice as she spoke. Becker groaned in frustration and began to pace nervously. **"She can't have gotten out; we have all the exits sealed." **He stated, his gaze fixed on the floor as he paced. Matt sighed and began to make his way back to the main room, Becker's frustration making him nervous.

At the same time, on the other side of the ARC, Abby, Connor, and Emily were searching the corridors for the missing wolf, despite the fact that the alarm had gone off. **"She must be here somewhere," **Abby muttered, sighing softly as she tried to pick up any sign that the creature had been here recently. However, she found none. Connor began to walk forward again and looked up and down the corridor before turning into a room. It was only then that he noticed the young woman with long black hair trying to leave the room. In fact, on closer inspection, her hair was actually very dark brown but easily mistaken for black. She was wearing dark jeans, black long sleeved t-shirt, and a loose leather jacket, her hair tied back in a loose ponytail and a stressed, if not pained, expression on her face. **"Oh, sorry!" **Connor apologized clumsily, moving out of the way to let the woman past. He allowed his gaze to follow her but then took it away as he noticed Abby staring at him. Cursing under his breath, he turned away and entered the room, aware of the scent of pine trees in the air. **"That's weird…" **The young man muttered, scratching his head in only plants anywhere near the ARC, let alone trees, were in Abby's lab and those were exotic things, not something as common as a pine tree.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Some time later, the team had gathered in the main room and were deep in discussion about the missing wolf. The male was still in his room, tied to the operating beds just incase he awoke and decided he wanted to escape too. **"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" **A voice sounded from the top of steps that led to the rest of the building and it was revealed to be James Lester, the man in charge of the whole operation. Matt winced as he turned to see the man, going through his head to search for the best excuse. Sighing, he decided to just explain it bluntly. **"The she-wolf escaped," **He stated, folding his arms across his chest as he waited the man's reply. And it came, dripping with sarcasm. **"Great. Now, how about we celebrate? Of course not! We've got a bloody wolf to find!" **Without waiting for a reply, Lester turned and retreated to his office, and, if the door had been able to, he imagined it would have slammed. Abby turned to look at the map that Jess had on the computer, one of the surrounding area. **"Excuse me for stating the seemingly obvious, but how did she get past the doors without one of these?" **Connor cut in as the conversation resumed, pointing to the wristband that he wore with him always. It held all of his information in it, including DNA, date of birth, address etc. **"And, unless I'm mistaken… Wolves don't have wrists."** Matt began to pace back and forth as he tried to figure out what was going on. Unless the wolf had been smart enough to go through a door after someone opened it, she wouldn't have been able to escape.

It was then that his nostrils were filled with the scent of pine trees, causing him to frown in confusion. Then the intruder alarm sounded, adding to his sense of unease. **"That can't be her… She would show up as a creature on the map," **Jess explained, typing away as she tried to figure out what was going on, something that everyone in the entire room seemed to be attempting to work out, but with no success. Unfortunately, she was talking to herself as everyone who had been standing around her only moments before had departed to track down the intruder. _**Turn left. You should see whoever it is now. **_She said through the earpiece, following the progress of the team's life signs on the computer screen.

Matt rounded the corner and slowed to a halt almost instantly, being shoved a few steps forward as Becker flew into him. **"What the-"** Becker cut himself off as his gaze rested on the sight before him.

A young woman stood by the door infront of them but had her back to the group, her fists pounding on the door. **"Damn!" **She cursed, spinning round to face the threat that she now faced. There was an almost animal like ferocity held on her face as she shrank back to the corner. Not one of her best ideas. **"Calm down," **Matt muttered, lowering his E.M.D to the ground so that he looked less threatening. **"We just want to know why you're here. So why are you?" **He added, his frown deepening as he studied the woman. Connor's breath caught in his throat as he looked the intruder up and down, his mouth hanging open slightly. Abby was shocked too but didn't let it show so much. It was the woman from before, dark hair down to her shoulder blades, dark jeans, black t-shirt, and leather jacket. **"I-I thought you w-worked here…" **Connor muttered, his voice shaky as he spoke. The last time something like this had happened, someone breaking into the ARC, the end result had not been good - marooned in the past for a year standards. **"Well you thought wrong…" **The woman retorted, her voice dangerously low as she narrowed her eyes, refusing to trust them. **"And I didn't come here… I was taken," **She then cursed under her breath as she realised how much she had given away. For the first time, fear registered on her face. But it was hard to tell, for, only seconds after appearing, the emotion was replaced by anger. **"OK… Who are you?" **Matt tried again, confused slightly by her answer, but continuing despite that. There was a long silence before she answered, hissing the single word through her teeth like it was dangerous. **"Sienna"** Matt dipped his head in a respectful way and then turned to look at the group. He managed to get them to split up, Connor and Abby would go to explain to Lester, and Emily would go to Jess. Yes, they could explain over the earpiece, but it would be awkward with Sienna standing right infront of them. **"Right, Sienna" **He then spun around to face the young woman again, Becker by his side. **"What the- Damn it, not again!" **Matt cursed, running through the nearest open door while leaving Becker to look at the empty space that had held Sienna only moments before. Groaning in frustration, the soldier soon caught up to Matt, his eyebrows knitted into a deep frown. **"We barely looked away for a moment…" **He stated, despite knowing it would do nothing to calm himself or the man running alongside him.


End file.
